Jenny Wu: Homecoming Warrior
by fuenciado
Summary: Jenny Wu is an average, popular American teenager whose life is turned upside down by a visit from a young Super Saiyan, Goku. Goku claims Jenny is the reincarnation of an all-powerful almighty female warrior and the only one who can prevent an ancient evil spirit from destroying the world.


Jenny Wu: Homecoming Warrior

Chapter 1: The Best Defense

Today was a special day for Sebastian. he was bound for a romantic night out with his amazingly hot girlfriend Jenny.

Jenny sighed, waiting in front of her favourite restaraunt, and waited for her incredibly sexy boyfriend, Sebastian. She was so excited for her date. Though waiting outside of McDonalds this long was getting tiring.

But the wait was not long, as Sebastian rolled up to the classy restaurant on his motorcycle. the teen approached Jenny, his beautiful hair swaying in the wind. "Hey baby, you ready for a good time?" he said to the girl.

Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around Jenny. Being in Sebastian's strong arms like this made her feel desirable and wholly feminine, one half of a two-piece, flesh and blood jigsaw.

All was fine and well, but things took a turn for the worst. the sky above the teenage couple suddenly turned red, and thunder struck from the heavens. a golden figure came floating down like an angel sent from the gods. it was Goku, the legendary Super Saiyan.

Chapter 2: This Sorrowful Life

Goku was advancing toward Jenny, when Sebastian began to scream, and take off his shirt. Sebastian and Goku charged at each other, trading flurries of punches and kicks at a dizzying speed. "I won't let you win, !" The Super Saiyan yelled.

Sebastion was furious, he wouldn't let this piece of crap take away the love of his life. He could feel his hormones coming on, the energy pulsing throughout his teenage body. His muscles expanded, until they were at least three times their normal size. The teen began to charge up what he affectionately referred to as his "nigger energy," prepared for anything that Goku would throw at him.

"Super kaio-ken!" Goku charged at Sebastian, energy flowing from him, the beam cracking Sebastian's body. Sebastian tried to ignore the excruciating pain, and Goku tried to strike again, but with Sebastian's "nigger energy" he jumped high, higher than any caucasian could dream of.

Goku stared in amazement, as Sebastion was up at least 50 feet in the air. However, this wouldn't last long, as the boy's nigger energy had run out quick. He came crashing down, and unfortunately landed directly on Jenny, crushing the poor girl like a pancake.

Luckily, Jenny's ample figure had saved her from death. She lay there and gazed at her boyfriend.

Just as the couple thought they could finally have peace, a small, yet robust figure appeared in the distance. He wore dark sunglasses (to keep mere mortals from staring into his eyes) and dickies shorts, and carried a walking cane as support. The man raised the cane up towards the sky, as an electrifying hole opened up in the heavens. Four large trucks carrying illegal cargo came floating down from above, along with Derek Jeter, Shaquille O'Neal, Kellin Quinn, Vic Fuentes, and Michaela Chin.

Chapter 3: The Calm Before

The trucks stopped in front of the two teenagers. Michaela laughed evilly, pulling out a knife, and a bag of tortilla chips. She positioned the knife on Jenny's throat, and growled, "Give me your nigger energy, Sebastian, or she dies." BOOM. Michaela falls to the ground, lifeless, a bullet through her brain. The group looks toward the direction of the shot. A sniper. Sebastian gasped. There was only one sniper who had that much skill to shoot from that range, and that was Luke Frost.

Luke the sniper began to recklessly shoot at the group, but to no avail. Derek Jeter turned out and whipped out his trusty colt .45. He took aim and shot Luke with perfect accuracy, shattering the boy's heart. The group this whole time, however, had been oblivious to the fact that Sebastion had been charging up his "nigger" energy, eager to kill the ones that had threatened to harm his girlfriend.

Sebastian laughed manically. They all turned to look at him. His body radiated heat and sweat. "YOURE ALL DEAD. MY NIGGER ENERGY HAS BEEN RESTORED. ANY LAST WORDS?"  
"Yes."  
It came from behind Sebastian.  
"Did somebody say Nigger?"  
Standing there, was a bear. Not just any bear. A large yellow bear ready for some assdrilling.

Chapter 4: Made To Suffer

It was none other than Young Nigger. Young nigger grabbed Sebastion and immediately began to assdrill the boy's young, petite butt. Sebastion could not properly unleash his nigger energy while under the daze of being assdrilled, so he simply just flopped around like a fish out of water. Jenny watched in horror as Young nigger continued to pound her boyfriend, so Shaquille O'Neal put her out of her misery with a roundhouse kick to the ovaries. Young Nigger finished Sebastion off by slicing him in half with his 40 inch dildo / sword. The group left happily off into the distance, as they decided to go to Red Lobster for another job well done.

They ate joyfully, their mission successful.  
Suddenly, a crash.  
"What was that?" asked Shaq.  
They heard groaning, and knocking on glass.  
Looking at the entrance door of red lobster, they found a gruesome sight.  
Hundreds, maybe thousands, of zombie niggers.

Chapter 5: Here We Remain

Kellin Quinn loaded his shotgun. "I ain't going down without a fight," he exclaimed. Derek Jeter and Vic Fuentes quickly went to barricade the door, but the zombie niggers were closing in. It was no use, as they eventually burst in. "OHHHHH SHIT!" cried Shaq. The group ran up a staircase which lead the roof of Red Lobster, quick to escape from the demented beings.

The zombie niggers were close behind them. They were trapped, it was no use. Suddenly, a voice came from the building across from the Red Lobster. "Aye."  
A Mexican Girl.  
"I got this," said Vic Fuentes. "I speak Taco Bell."  
They conversed quickly. She helped each of them across to her building with the use of a ladder. Safely away from the zombie niggers, she shut the window, and smiled at the group of men. "Aye."  
"You can call me Lupita."


End file.
